


Cinnamon and grapefruit - Alternative POV

by PirateLama



Series: Cinnamon and grapefruit [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Emmanuel, Dean Has Self-Esteem Issues, Discussion of Abortion, Eventual Happy Ending, Incest, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Charlie, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Jimmy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Past Rape/Non-con, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateLama/pseuds/PirateLama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinnamon and Grapefruit, but from outsiders' point of view : Bobby, Charlie, others to be added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bobby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not comfortable writing other characters than Dean and Castiel, so if they are a bit OOC, that's why ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Bobby knows about Dean's life.

It's been two years since Dean has disappeared.

 

He still remembers the first week, when he received a panicked phone call from an eight years old Sam, explaining that his big bother has been taken away, and they his father didn't care. He still remembers calling John, yelling at him for not protecting his son, always running after another case, another criminal to catch. He remembers the way his eyes filled with tears when he heard how little John cared about his son, about the fact that he'd been taken against his will. All because Dean was an omega.

It's been two years since Dean has disappeared, and Bobby receives an envelope.

 

Robert Singer,

2194 Church Street South

Sioux Falls, SD 57103

 

What strikes him first is the name. He sometimes receives letters for the salvage yard, but more rarely in his name.

What strikes him next is the handwriting. It is slightly unsteady, like someone who does not write often. And also, who sends handwritten letters anymore ?

He inspects the envelope, trying to get more information.

It comes from Kansas, but has no return address.The envelope isn't lumpy, but the weight is slightly off. Not a letter, then.

He is standing in his kitchen when he opens the envelope. Inside is a single picture.

He takes it out of the envelope, and sees three babies huddled together on a green beanbag. They have dark hair, all wearing superhero onesies. They must be a few months old.

He doesn't recognize them, but he grumpily admits they are cute, sleeping in a puppy pile on a beanbag that is gigantic compared to them.

He looks at the back of the picture and feels his throat constricting, his legs getting weak. He sits in the chair next to him to avoid crashing on the floor.

In the same unsteady handwriting, he can see two words.

 

_Love,_

_Dean._

 

* * *

It's been four years since Dean has disappeared, and Bobby receives an envelope.

His chest is tight when he opens it.

Inside is a picture of three toddlers with black hair and blue eyes. Two are sitting on the ground, hand painting a house together. The third one has done a big red heart drawing and is offering it to the person behind the camera.

On the back, he can read 

_Cas just told me I'm his favorite person in the entire world._

 

Bobby feels his chest relax a little. At least Dean is loved by his pups.

* * *

It's been six years since Dean has disappeared, and Bobby receives an envelope.

Inside, there are two pictures.

The first he sees is of two children around five years old, holding themselves proud, smiling at the camera. They are wearing backpacks.

On the back he can read, in a steady handwriting 

_First day of school !_

 

The second picture contains only one child, smiling excitedly talking to the camera.

On the back, the same handwriting says

_Jimmy just came back from one week at a private omega school (the good kind). He loves it._

_I think I would have loved it too._

 

Bobby can't decide if he is misty eyed from happiness for the kids, or sadness for Dean.

* * *

It's been seven years since Dean has disappeared, and Bobby receives an envelope.

On the picture, he can see three boys with dark hair and blue eyes. The middle one is proudly showing a baby teeth in his hand, clearly fresh out of his gums. The left one is watching it, halfway between curiosity and disgust. The right one is clearly asking a question to the person taking the picture, eyes looking directly at the camera.

On the back, he can read in a sturdy handwriting :

_Jimmy is the first one to loose a baby tooth. Cas can't decide if it's a good thing or not. Manny is trying to understand the science behind it._

 

Bobby is smiling exactly like Jimmy.

* * *

It's been nine years since Dean has disappeared, and Bobby receives an envelope.

Inside is a picture of three boys fighting on grass. They are in a sunbathed garden. The two wearing martial art clothing are clearly at a disadvantage. The one in civilian clothes is dominating the combat.

On the back he can read, in a practiced handwriting 

_My two alpha sons are getting their asses kicked by their omega brother._

_Two years of Krav Maga training tends to beat two months of taekwondo._

_Their alpha-father doesn't know. I'm so proud of them._

 

Bobby is laughing happily, imagining the alpha boys' faces after the fight.

* * *

It's been eleven years since Dean has disappeared, and Bobby receives a phone call.

"Singer Salvage Yard."

"He  _sold_  him, Bobby !" He recognizes a very angry Sam on the line. He is nineteen years old now, well on his way of becoming a man.

"What ? What are you talking about, boy ?"

"John ! He fucking  _sold_  Dean to an alpha ! He sold him to buy more guns, he-"

Bobby doesn't hear the rest of the sentence. He is already grabbing the whisky bottle and taking a swig.

 

He tries to convince himself that he vomits because of the alcohol.

* * *

It's been thirteen years since Dean has disappeared, and Bobby receives an envelope.

Inside are three pictures.

The first one is of a kid in martial art clothing, standing on a ring and holding a trophy. He looks proud and happy.

On the back is written 

_Cas just won the taekwondo tournament._

 

The second one is a kid in a medieval costume, standing on a pedestal talking to an imaginary person

On the back, he can read

_Jimmy is repeating his part for the school play. He is the prince, in a fantasy world without secondary genders. He is angry because females hold the place of omega there._

 

The third one is a kid looking at a sheet of paper, starry eyed.

The back says

_Manny just discovered his score at the math test._

 

Bobby pins those next to Sam's high school graduation pictures.

* * *

It's been fourteen years since Dean has disappeared, and Bobby hears his doorbell ring.

He is grumpy, nursing a light hangover. He stands up and walks up to the door, ready to threaten the idiot disturbing his peace on a Saturday morning. He'll take his shotgun if it's Jehovah's witnesses again.

When he opens the door, he sees a tall young man with short dirty blond hair and apple green eyes.

The man seems hopeful and nervous. His lips twitch in a small smile when he talks.

"Surprise."

It takes a few seconds for his brain to unfreeze.

Bobby has never hugged anyone so hard.


	2. Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie, before she officially met Dean.

Charlie Bradbury has been working at Saint Charles (Kansas) for a few years. She started as the IT girl, managing the computers for the entire school. And she tweaked her birth record, making her two years older. The Principal, Naomi Miller, didn’t bat an eye. She’s like an adoptive mother to all the staff of the school. She is now officially 18, and has been hired as an apprentice teacher for the next school year.

She’s also been working with ParanoidCaveman (the dude’s real name is Frank Devereaux, but his username is so on point she still calls him that in her mind) for four years now, securing a network of contacts for omegas on the run. Omegas like her.

So she isn’t surprised when she’s contacted by impala67 by the OmegaRights forum.

She hacks into the forum to get his email address, deletes his post, and sends him a short mail with a throwaway.

_About your needs. Download CryptoCat, and talk to QueenOfMoondor._

After a short introduction and basic instructions (no real names and addresses, as little personal detail as possible, the basics), she inquires about his problem.

Surprisingly, he isn’t looking for a way to escape his alpha. He is looking for a school. A school for his omega son, in Kansas. A school where the boy could be a normal kid, and have a real education instead of the usual state program.

Charlie knows just the place.

* * *

 

Impala67 and Charlie stay in contact over the years. Mainly small advice (where to hide your money so that no alpha finds it) and geeking about superhero movies. He sent her a picture of his triplets into superhero onesies from when they were born, and they are the cutest babies she’s ever seen (okay, the Captain America logo probably helped, but they really are cute).

She tells him the tales of Halloween at Saint Charles, when Ed and Harry (the art teachers) use their knowledge about “real” ghosts (that is, if you believe in them) to make a haunted classroom and scare the kids. Impala67 then tells him that his pup brought back a Halloween art project that made both his brothers so jealous they refused to share their candy with him, and impala67 had to intervene before it became a real fight.

She is glad they are friends, and tells him she hopes to meet him one day, if possible. He responds with a simple “me too”.

* * *

 

Charlie loves working with kids. She loves teaching them about omega empowerment.

But she also knows that sometimes, you need to be sneaky. Especially when other people think you are inferior to them.

So over the years, with Naomi’s approval, she starts teaching the kid to write coded messages. Then for those who really like IT, she teaches them to hack easy targets.

But the best is the theater club. Because it’s basically LARPing with kids.

And Jimmy Novak ? (Not James, he insists on being called Jimmy) He’s a natural. Over the years he became so good at pretending, she decided to give him the main role in the school play this year.

He is a twelve years old omega, and he will play the role of an adult prince (the equivalent of an alpha in that fantasy universe).

* * *

 

Charlie is getting nervous.

About a month ago, impala67 contacted her about his need to run away from his alpha, who took away his suppressants to make more pups to marry away. So she started looking for cheap plane ticket to Europe, safe houses in case of emergency, etc. He kept her updated in the last few weeks about when his heat should hit.

So she is nervous because her friend needs help, and is probably being mated against his will right now.

But that not all! No no no, life would be too easy.

Little Jimmy just started his first heat at age 13 on a Thursday morning. He is so scared about being mated by force, he refuses to open the door to his room for anyone. Naomi already called home to warn them no to pick up their son on Friday.

But it’s now the end of the schoolday, and kid have to go back to their rooms.

“Jimmy? It’s me Charlie. Do you think you can open for me?”

She can hear the pup whining on the other side of the door. ”No, no I don’t-“ he keeps hiccupping, clearly distressed.

She keeps her voice soft, just loud enough to be heard through the door. “Jimmy, I need you to unlock the door. I just want to make sure you drink enough.”

“No, someone will come in and mate me like Da-dee and I don’t want that, I don’t –“ She can hear him breathing hard, probably crying.

“Pup, listen to me. I promise, I will not let that happen. Not when I’m with you. Do you trust me?

“Yes…”

“Then let me take you to an isolated room, with a real lock, and a heat kit inside. I promise it will be alright. I can call other omega teachers to empty the halls if you want.”

Jimmy hesitates for a few minutes, but she finally hears the door unlock.

 

After making sure Jimmy is settled in a locked room with everything he needs and checking on the other three omegas in heat, she goes back to her room and decides to check on her friend. It’s already 6pm.

QueenOfMoondoor >> Hey buddy, how are you doing? I have information for your European holidays, if you want.

Impala67 >> Hey queen. Look, cancel everything about the holidays.

QueenOfMoondoor >> What? Why?

Impala67 >> Something happened and I won’t need it anymore.

She can already imagine the worst case scenario – his money was stolen and he was beaten to a pulp, his alpha decided to take away his other kids …

QueenOfMoondoor >> Something bad?

Impala67 >> No, nothing bad, it’s just

Impala67 >> Complicated

QueenOfMoondoor >> Complicated how?

Impala67 >> My alpha is kinda dead

Charlie freezes before quickly answering.

QueenOfMoondoor >> What “kinda” are you talking about? WTF did you do??

Impala67 >> Nothing!

Impala67 >> Nothing okay?

Impala67 >> He got killed in a claiming dispute, so he won’t be a problem anymore. My bond with him is broken, and the funeral is Sunday.

QueenOfMoondoor >> How is that nothing? That means you have been claimed again, how is that nothing

QueenOfMoondoor >> That new alpha has every right to lock you like the previous one

QueenOfMoondoor >> He could even take your kids away

Impala67 >> Calm down you’re typing faster than I can read

QueenOfMoondoor >>How is that nothing FFS you need to leave more than ever you don’t know what he could do

QueenOfMoondoor >> oops sorry

Impala67 >> As I said, it’s complicated.

Impala67 >> But my new alpha is good okay

Impala67 >> He is pro omega rights and all

QueenOfMoondoor >> He still claimed you, that’s a bad sign no? How do you know?

Impala67 >> Because he is my true mate

QueenOfMoondoor >> Are you fucking serious?

Impala67 >> Yeah

QueenOfMoondoor >> OMG THIS IS SO CUTE YOU WERE SAVED BY YOUR TRUE LOVE

QueenOfMoondoor >> Well it’s a bit creepy he had to kill someone for that but

QueenOfMoondoor >> Come on that’s some epic chivalry your got there

Impala67 >> Calm down, calm down

Impala67 >> It’s not so simple

Impala67 >> He kinda prepared it for four years, apparently

Impala67 >> because he wasn’t strong enough so he learned fighting

QueenOfMoondoor >> THAT’S EVEN BETTER

QueenOfMoondoor >> IT’S A LOVE STORY WORTHY OF A MOVIE

QueenOfMoondoor >> I’M GOING TO WRITE FANFICTIONS ABOUT YOU TWO

Impala67 >> Calm down please, it’s not all perfect yet.

Impala67 >> Could you do me a favor ?

QueenOfMoondoor >> Anything

Impala67 >> My kid is stuck at school. He got his first heat today.

Impala67 >> Could you stay at the school for the weekend, and bring him home to me whenever his heat stops?

Impala67 >> We could meet then, if you still want.

QueenOfMoondoor >> Sure no problem

QueenOfMoondoor >> I’ll be able to meet the whole family, as well as your knight in shining armor

QueenOfMoondoor >> I just need you to send an email to the principal asking to let Miss Bradbury take your son home.

Impala67 >> Ok, I’ll do that

QueenOfMoondoor >> What’s his name? Maybe I know him.

Impala67 >> James Novak

QueenOfMoondoor >> Jimmy is your kid?

Impala67 >> Yes why, you know him?

QueenOfMoondoor >> I just brought him to a heat room, poor kid was scared has hell about being mated by force like his daddy…

QueenOfMoondoor >> I’m guessing that’s you then?

Impala67 >> Yeah…

QueenOfMoondoor >> Okay, I’ll go tell him I’m in charge of bringing him home as soon as his heat is over

Impala67 >> It shouldn’t be too long, my first heats were quite short, two days at most

QueenOfMoondoor >> I’ll take care of everything, see you in a few days

Impala67 >> Okay, thanks

Impala67 >> Just, don’t tell Jimmy about his father okay?

Impala67 >> I prefer to tell him face to face

QueenOfMoondoor >> Sure, will do.

QueenOfMoondoor >> Bye bye!

Impala67 >> bye

 

Jimmy comes out of the room Saturday morning, looking exhausted. He took a long shower, scrubbing any trace of his heat from his skin. But his natural scent is still stronger than before, a mix of jasmine and honey, very omega.

He looks defeated, and when Charlie tells him she’s taking him home, he looks like his death sentence has just been passed.

 

During the hour and a half it takes to reach the Novak household, Charlie does her best to cheer up the kid, singing along Walking On Sunshine in a silly way just to make him smile. And she is very proud when he finally gives a full body laugh.

When she parks in the driveway, she can’t help but gape at the house. It’s not a manor, but it’s still very big.

But Jimmy isn’t moving, and his smell is sour with fear.

“Come on, let’s get inside.” She says happily

Jimmy looks at her getting out of the car like she just sprouted a second head.

She bends down to look inside.

“Well, get up! I want to meet the parent who raised you.”

She is already picking up his bag from the trunk and walking up to the door when Jimmy catches up to her, trying to talk her down.

“No, Miss Charlie, my father doesn’t like omegas, you should go back.”

“Don’t worry buddy.” And she’s ringing.

A few seconds pass, the scent of Jimmy’s fear slowly cloying the air, until a tall handsome man opens the door. He is wearing a faded jeans and an Iron Man shirt, his dirty blond hair cropped short.

Before anyone can say a thing, Jimmy launches himself on the man, hugging him with all his strength. Then man hugs back just as hard.

“Hey kiddo, you feelin’ better?”

Jimmy doesn’t say anything, just buries his face in the man’s shirt and sniffs. He then freezes, and lifts his head to look directly in the eyes of the man.

“Da-dee?”

Oh, so he is the daddy. Which means, he is impala67. Charlie can’t wait to interrogate him.

But knows she shouldn’t interrupt their reunion.

“You smell different.”

Impala67 laughs and him on the head.

“You too, you know. All honey sugary and shit.”

“You smell _mated_. But you don’t smell mated to alpha-father. And you smell _happy_.”

 _Alpha-father_? The dude really was an asshole, if he didn’t let his kids call him something else. More so if smelling happy is something abnormal.

“Yeah… How about we have this conversation inside?”

“Okay…” Jimmy takes one last breath of his dad’s scent before heading for what Charlie assumes is the living room.

The man (he is _really_ tall) turn to Charlie then. “So.”

She smiles at him brightly and extends her hand.

“Hi! I’m Charlie Bradbury. I like to organize holidays for my friends. I’m also your son’s theater teacher.”

The man smiles back and squeezes her hand before answering “Dean. My favorite car model is the Chevrolet Impala 1967. I’m the omega-daddy of one of your student.”

Charlie can’t help it and jumps in his arms, before backing away and declaring “You have to tell me _everything_.” and heading inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to watch Jessica Jones now. See ya !


	3. Victor Henriksen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor Henriksen, police officer, is the one to investigate the death of Michael Novak.  
> (I have absolutely no knowledge of how the police works in the US, except for what I saw in cop shows, so it's most likely as inaccurate as it can be.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M FINALLY OUT OF MY WRITER'S BLOCK AFTER THREE MONTHS  
> The chapter is a bit short, but let's be honest, that's how I work. But wait, there's a another one coming right up!
> 
> Even if I don't answer to comments, they make me extremely happy and give me courage to continue writing :)
> 
> No beta, so there is probably a lot of mistakes.

Victor has seen some fucked up shit. As a cop working in Vice, when he gets called it’s always something fucked up.

He is used to alphas claiming barely presented omegas against their will. He is used to claiming disputes ending in bloodbaths. He is used to incest from older alphas claiming their younger omega family members. There is nothing he can do about those. The law is on their side, no matter how badly he loves California and its progressive view. Kansas is a conservative state, omegas are still considered lesser beings here.

But this? This is a whole new kind of fucked up.

“So the kid beat his alpha-father to death.” He can’t quite believe what his colleague is telling him.

“Yeah.” Garth doesn’t seem to be fazed.

“Then mated his omega-father, who just happened to be in heat?”

“Apparently.”

Walker chooses that moment to intervene. “My guess? The omega waited for his son to present, so he could be mated to an alpha he could easily manipulate.” He tends to see the worst in people. Or more specifically, in omegas.

Garth frowns when he hears that. “That’s really messed up you know.”

“There is no way the kid would have killed his father otherwise.”

“It’s possible he became protective, you know? If he felt his alpha father was threatening…” Garth is always on the kids’ side.

“Let’s go talk to them first, alright?” Victor prefers to stop the conversation before it turns sour. These two are physically unable to have a peaceful discussion.

 

From the primary report they got in the morning, Castiel Novak, a thirteen years old alpha (freshly presented), had beaten to death Michael Novak, his alpha father, in a claiming dispute regarding Dean (born Winchester, propriety of M. Novak), his omega father, who was in heat at the time.

A few hours later, soon after the first heat wave had passed, he called his father’s lawyer (now his own lawyer), Fergus McLeod (goes by the name Crowley). The lawyer came to the scene of the crime, then proceeded to call the police and inform them of the facts.

The file also contains several pictures. Castiel Novak is barely a teenager, with bright blue eyes and dark hair. He lives in a big house with his father/mate and his two brothers.

Forensics came to retrieve the body, then promptly left the house as the omega was still in heat.

The forensics report indicates numerous ante mortem contusions and broken bones. The death was caused by several blows to the head resulting in a bashed in skull.

It is now Wednesday 3:14pm, and Vice is finally authorized to enter the house of alpha Novak and investigate, as his omega’s heat is over.

 

The three of them walk to the door, and Victor rings the bell. A few seconds later, a balding man in a black suit opens the door.

He squints at them before asking “Who are you?”

“Sir, I am Officer Victor Henriksen from Vice. These are my colleagues, officers Fitzgerald and Walker. Can we come in?”

“Oh yes, I was told you would visit today. I am Crowley, lawyer of the Novak family.” He extends his hand to shake before continuing. “Please remember my clients just went through a rather traumatic event, so don’t display aggressive behaviors. Mister Novak still has trouble controlling his protective urges. Do you want to see the room where the late Mister Novak was killed, or the family first?”

“The room first.”

The three men enter the house, and are lead through an archway directly on the right. As they get into the living room, they realize there has indeed been a fight, but also a mating. The room still smells of old slick, and the way the couch on their right is stained doesn’t leave space for any doubt. On the other side of the room though, are the traces of the fight. Blood still coats the parquet floor and the wall, as well as the broken shelf.

“As is procedure in this kind of situation, the body and evidence have already been take away by your forensics team. Mister Novak was killed by a blow to the head. The weapon was a taekwondo trophy. The corner of the marble base, to be exact.”

“Did anyone touch anything since the event?”

“Please. This isn’t the first time I’m called for this kind of situation. I didn’t touch anything, and instructed the family to stay out of this room until you came, as is standard protocol. I’ll leave you to it, then. Mister Novak and his family are waiting in the kitchen, just across the hall.”

They spend a few minutes examining the scene, taking in any information they can. The fight had been violent but limited on one side of the room, as if the people involved had been avoiding the other side. The splatters of blood are limited to a corner of the room, indicating that Michael Novak had been cornered and defeated in that spot, then executed using one of the trophies placed on the shelf next to him.

Whoever did this was determined to end him.

 

When they enter the kitchen, they are greeted by the sight of a skinny omega sitting at the kitchen table, smelling slightly worried. Crowley is also sitting, two chairs away, reading the day’s newspaper and sipping coffee. A dark haired alpha is in front of the stove, making what seems to be hot cocoa.

“Mister Novak?”

The teen turns towards them, looking uncertain. “Yes?”

“We would like to ask you a few questions, concerning the death of your father.”

Before he answers, Crowley interrupts them without looking up from the article he is reading.

“Stop right there, officer. You have the wrong triplet.”

“Triplets?” Walker sounds disbelieving. He is probably about to accuse him of lying.

“This young, _unpresented_ alpha is Emmanuel Novak, brother of Castiel Novak.” He finally looks up from the newspaper. “Alpha Novak is will be back any minute –”

“And where is he, hm? Fleeing the ship, like a rat?”

“Don’t talk about my brother like that.”

It’s Emmanuel Novak who spoke. He is holding himself in an aggressive stance, exuding anger.

“Walker, stop that.”

Garth steps in front of his colleagues, his gentle demeanor helping everyone relax a notch. He sits in the chair opposite to Dean, a soft smile on his face. Crowley goes back to his newspaper.

“So Dean, real triplets? That’s really rare!”

Dean looks surprised to be addressed directly, and looks up, before sputtering.

“Y- Yeah.” He gives small smile and casts his eyes down. “Though Jimmy is an omega, so I don’t think they are strictly identical.”

“Man, your alpha must have been proud, having three kids on first try.”

Dean tenses, smile erased from his face in an instant. He swallows before answering.

“Michael was satisfied after Cas and Manny were born, yes.”

Garth wears an understanding smile, trying to keep Dean open. “Not a fan of omegas, then?”

Dean laughs bitterly. “No.”

“That sucks, man. Did he hurt you?”

Dean looks up briefly at Garth, then Crowley, before casting his eyes down again.

“Everything that ever happened was in the range of the law, if that’s what you’re asking.” His voice is small, yet full of resentment, like he is angry but doesn’t want to show it.

“Excuse me, Office Fitzgerald, but I fail to see how this is relevant.”

So Crowley _was_ listening.

“I’m just trying to see what kind of man Michael Novak was, and if anybody had a reason to hurt him.” Garth answers genuinely.

“Clearly you had.” Victor has to be objective, and right now, it looks more like a murder than anything else.

The door behind him opens, and another black haired teen enters. This one however, is obviously an alpha fresh out of his rut. His stance and his scent – though muted from the shower – both scream alpha to everyone in the room. Instantly Dean relaxes, locking his eyes on the boy turned man, patiently waiting for him to come sit next to him.

“Castiel Novak? I’m Officer Victor Henriksen. I’d like to ask you a few questions about the death of your father.”

 

“So, true mates, huh?” It’s not the first time someone tries using that as an excuse, but it’s the first time it’s used _correctly_. They have the synchronization of their circles right, at least. Yet, Victor is skeptical. “You know that’s very unlikely.”

Crowley intervenes then.

“It doesn’t really matter, Officer. It was a simple claiming dispute, no matter the reason behind it. It followed the lawful claiming process, followed by a mating. There is nothing more to say.”

As always, Gordon decides to add fuel to the fire. He turns to Dean.

“You know what I think? I think you are a manipulative bitch who got your own son to do your dirty work.”

Dean startles, asking in a small voice “What?” Castiel stands up, becoming protective of his omega again.

“I think you got tired of depending on your alpha, so you seduced your son, playing the victim, and-”

“Walker, that’s enough!” Victor has to intervene before Dean has a panic attack. The omega looks halfway between crying and fleeing, so destressed that the stench permeates the air and will probably stick to their clothes for the entire day. Castiel is growling, protectively putting his hands on his mate’s shoulders.

“Officer Henriksen, please keep your colleague in check. I’d hate to have to press charges for a false accusation.”

On the other side of the table, Castiel is now standing behind his omega and firmly hugging his torso, providing a calming scent and warmth. Dean is hunched and slightly trembling. He looks so flimsy compared to his sons, despite being 13 years older.

Either he is innocent, or he is the best comedian Victor has seen in a long time.


	4. Fergus McLeod (goes by the name Crowley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Crowley became Castiel's lawyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see ? Another chapter! Short again.
> 
> Love <3
> 
> No beta.

He should have seen it coming.

Michael Novak was one of his oldest clients. One of his best clients, in fact. Never causing problems, always paying on time. But alas, he was an insufferable, arrogant, hateful alpha, who asked Crowley to clean up his mess when he beat up his omega so hard the poor kid lost the pup.

So he should have seen it coming, when the man was killed by his own son, for a claiming dispute over said omega.

Nevertheless, he was perplexed when picking up the phone (the emergency line for well-paying clients), he hears the voice of a teenager.

“McLeod and associates, Crowley speaking. How can I help you?”

“Are you Michael Novak’s lawyer?”

“Indeed. And who might you be?”

“Castiel Novak.”

“Ah yes, the alpha son he spoke of so highly. What can I do for you?”

“My father is dead. And I need a lawyer.”

That slightly startled him.

“Would you mind explaining further?”

“Will you be my lawyer? I won’t talk unless you agree to be my lawyer.”

The conversation paused for a few seconds, Crowley’s mind whirring at the implication. Before responding, he opens the file about the Novak family. Two alpha sons, one omega son. A very basic will – _everything to my alpha sons, nothing should ever go to my brothers_. A transaction about a bought omega about fourteen years ago.

“Well… Technically, I am the family lawyer, managing any legal problems concerning the Novak household. Therefore I answered to Michael Novak, as he was the head of the family. You call me to inform me of his death. Consequently, as is stated in his will, all of his possessions are to be divided evenly between his two alpha sons. Moreover, I am to provide my service to the next head of the family, and help them manage the family asset.”

“The head of the family?”

“The first of his alphas sons to come of age.”

“I am having my first rut. Since this morning.”

“Then, you are know the new head of the Novak family. As such, I am your lawyer. Anything you say will now fall under the attorney–client privilege, meaning you can tell me everything without fear.”

“Okay.”

“Now please tell me, what do you need a lawyer for?”

 

Before going out of his office, he takes a scent neutralizing wipe and cleans his neck, before reapplying fake alpha musk and cologne.

If the young alpha is in rut, he has to be certain his natural scent won’t be noticeable. Unmated omegas are always at risk, even one of his age.

 

* * *

 

He is in the kitchen talking with the newly mated couple, when something occurs to him.

“Alpha Novak, would you please step out of the room?”

“Why?”

The kid looks like he would rather swallow broken glass than leaving his mate in heat.

“I wish to talk with your father in private, so would you please step out of the room and go out of earshot?”

He looks towards his mate, eyes wide, asking “Dee?”

Dean smiles lightly, squeezing his hand before answering. “It’s okay baby alpha. I’ll call you if I need you.”

Castiel goes out of the room. Once the footsteps sound far away, he turns back to Dean, leans on the kitchen table and looks him directly in the eyes.

“Dean, look at me. Did he force you into this?”

The omega looks at him, startled. “What?”

“Did he force you? I am willing to defend you and get you out of this mating if you want. Your son forcing himself on you, that could be seen as promiscuous behavior. If you go to another state, you could even have the law on your side to get a legal divorce and independence. So answer me. Did he force you into this?”

“What? No, no no no! Cas wouldn’t do that, he loves me he-“

If this omega has been brainwashed by his alpha, or by his son, he could believe anything. Stockholm syndrome or something.

“He what, Dean?”

Dean looks like he want to shrink until he disappear. He answers in a really small voice, eyes cast to the floor.

“Cas is my true mate…”

“What?” Crowley has his eyes riveted on the omega’s head, trying to see any sign of fear, shame, anything that would indicate he is lying to protect his son.

“My son is my true mate.”

When he looks up, he has tears in his eyes.

“I know it’s fucked up okay? My son is stuck with me, an old and used omega, his _father_ , because nature decided to screw with us.” His voice is high pitched, and he is talking faster and faster. “I know it’s fucked up but I love him and he loves me and I feel safer with him than ever and I can’t do anything about it!”

He is fully crying know, conflicting emotions making his scent go crazy – a mix of _happily mated_ , _shame_ and _despair_.

“He is good, he is the best alpha I could dream of, and he is stuck with _me_.”

Well, that answers the consent question.

 

* * *

 

He really hates that Walker guy. He wants to sue him for something. Maybe get him fired.

 

* * *

 

It’s been about a month since the death of Michael Novak, and Christmas is just in a few days. After the first two weeks of police investigation (which closed as a simple claiming dispute), and another two weeks for the family to get used to the new dynamics (Emmanuel presented a few days after James, making the house almost explode with alpha pheromones), Crowley receives a phone call from the new Alpha Novak.

It turns out the young alpha wants a meeting concerning the family asset. Crowley arranged an appointment at the Novak house for the next Monday, none of the Novak having a driving license.

 

Castiel, Emmanuel and Crowley get settled in the living room, Crowley preparing himself for the worst. Young alphas with newly acquired money tend to make rash decisions. The fact that Dean is absent is also a bad sign. Once the honeymoon period is over, most alphas tend to return to their patronizing ways, no matter what they promise.

He knows from personal experience.

He plasters his best fake smile on.

“So, what brings us here today?”

Castiel talks. As the head of the family, it is expected of him to take the rein in this kind of situation.

“We want to divide everything we inherited from our father, and divide it equally between the four of us.”

“Is your omega brother contesting the division? I’m afraid the inheritance and propriety laws of Kansas are very strict on that matter. Omegas cannot inherit, and cannot have propriety without the supervision of an alpha.”

It’s Emmanuel who talks next.

“We know that. We want you to find a way, either by opening new banks account, or finding a loophole, to make dad and Jimmy as financially independent as possible.”

His brain stops working for a few seconds, looping on the fact that these two alphas want to make their omega relatives _independent_.

It might take a bit of fiddling with the money, transferring the money to a country where omegas have propriety rights, then making a legal document giving the supervision rights to the alpha brothers in order to have access to the money in the US, but it is feasible. Exploiting the legal limbo of the states and federal laws. It would probably be _almost_ unlawful.

Good thing he always loved a challenge.

“That could be done. But it would take a while. And some not-quite-legal maneuvering.”

“We don’t care about that. As long as you do it right, there shouldn’t be any problem, right?”

He smirks. The kid is trying to provoke him. “That’s true.”

Castiel intervenes then. “If possible, we want it done for the end of January.”

“Why is that? Planning on fleeing the country?”

He is lightly blushing when he answers.

“It’s Dean’s birthday.”

The kids keep surprising him. He might get attached if they keep acting like that.

“I’ll do my best. But a month might be a bit short.”

He’ll postpone his vacation. It’s not like he has anyone to spend Christmas with.

And he wants to give that to this family.


	5. Jimmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks after Castiel and Dean mated, Dean learns he is pregnant. Poor communication and low self-esteem lead to angst. But it ends alright.  
> (Set right after the police investigation ended)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Another chapter?  
> Honestly, reading comments gives me so much unadulterated joy.  
> My brain simply doesn't want to shut up. I have ideas, and once I lay them down "I want to write just one paragraph", which ends up being one page, but then I don't stop because "it would be stupid to stop now that I'm launched. You know inertia and all that" even though I SHOULD BE WORKING ON MY THESIS.  
> WHY BRAIN  
> WHY DO YOU NOT PRIORITIZE IN A SMART WAY

[10:00am 2nd Saturday of December, mated for three weeks]

“NO!”

The yell is coming from the ground floor bathroom where Dean and Castiel excused themselves less than two minutes ago, because Dean was feeling slightly nauseated. Jimmy rushes from the couch, down the hall until he is standing right outside of the bathroom, taking in the scene.

Dean is backing away from Castiel, looking at him as if he transformed into a demon right in front of his eyes. His arms are protectively curling around his still-flat belly, and his legs are slightly shaking.

“You’re not taking my pup”

Castiel takes a tentative step towards his omega, slowly extending his hands. “Dee, that’s not-“

“STAY AWAY FROM ME!”

The alpha stops dead in his tracks, completely heart broken.

“Dee …” His voice is cracking, tears about to spill from his eyes. Meanwhile, Dean is slumping down the countertop to the ground, a high-pitched whine coming from his throat. He is folding protectively around himself, but still looking at Castiel, refusing to look away from the threat.

Jimmy realizes it’s time to intervene. No matter how much they love each other, Dean still has trouble trusting Castiel. Because Castiel took the role of “his alpha”, the one person in the world who can do anything and get away with it. He will not be able to listen before he calms down.

Jimmy slowly enters the room and gently places a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“Cas, go out for a while, talk with Manny.”

“But, I …” Castiel is looking at him with so much anguish it’s becoming difficult to resist the urge to comfort him, but right now their father needs his help more than Castiel does.

“Go talk with Manny, I’ll take care of daddy, okay?”

Clearly Castiel doesn’t want to go away from his pregnant mate, but Jimmy is his brother, and an omega. He is not considered a threat by the alpha part of Castiel’s brain.

Castiel looks back to Dean, who is still whining and monitoring his every move, before giving up and finally backing out of the room. Jimmy then closes and locks the door before tucking a towel on the sill to stop any more alpha pheromones from entering the room. Next, he grabs one of the huge bath towels suspended on the radiator, blankets Dean’s back, and finally crouches in front of him.

“Da-dee?”

Dean unfurls from his ball of limbs, and his arms swiftly grab his son before tucking him against his chest, including him in his protective cocoon.

Jimmy know not to interrupt. Dean is letting his omega instincts take over. They covered the matter extensively in school last year, as recently presented omegas can easily be overcome by the urge to keep safe any unpresented child or omegas they consider family. Alpha pheromones tend to worsen the urge, while omegas blood relative allow the person to come back to themselves more quickly. The only other thing to do is wait, and keep the environment soothing. So Jimmy lets himself be held like when he was just a pup, bathing in his omega-daddy’s scent.

Dean starts to relax, slowly filling the room with calming omega comfort. His eyes are closed and he is gently rubbing his face on Jimmy’s hair, humming _Hey Jude_. They stay like that for a while. He is changing songs every now and then, lazily rocking to the rhythm.

After about an hour (maybe longer, if Jimmy’s nap was longer than he estimates), Jimmy slowly pulls his head away from Dean and tries to talk to him.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

He can feel the older omega’s arms tightening their hold a little, hesitating, before loosening again. Dean stays silent for a moment, but he is clearly readying himself, so Jimmy waits for him to talk.

“He said he could have me get an abortion.”

Jimmy frowns at that. “What?”

“He said that as he is my alpha, he could get a physician do an abortion on me.” His voice is unsteady when he talks, slowly turning to sobs. “He said he loved me, and a minute later he said he could take my pup away.”

Jimmy can’t believe what he is hearing. There has to be a major misunderstanding here, because when Castiel and him talked in the morning, he was thrilled to be a father (and scared shitless, but that goes without saying). And he is madly in love. And he is pro omega-rights. So there is no way he would say _that_ to Dean. No way in hell.

Still, if that is what Dean understood, it’s completely understandable that he freaked out. Jimmy presented 23 days ago, and he already has a growing urge to protect children. He’s scared to imagine what his daddy is feeling right now. And Cas has always been a bit inept with his people skills, so it’s entirely possible he said something insensitive without meaning to.

Dean is silent crying, eyes screwed shut, when someone lightly knocks on the door.

“Can I come in?” The voice is muffled through the wooden door, making it hard to identify the person it belongs to.

Jimmy feels Dean tensing against him. He has to be careful, or the situation will quickly deteriorate.

“Who is it? I can’t smell you from here.”

“It’s Emmanuel. Cas is in the kitchen, and he will not to come out until I go pick him up.”

Jimmy looks up to his father.

“Can I go talk to him? To see what he has to say.”

Dean swallows, takes a big breath before nodding.

“I’ll be right back.”

Jimmy gets out of Dean’s embrace and stands up, careful to keep his movements calm and slow. He walks to the door, unlocks it and leaves the room before closing the door again.

He stares into Emmanuel’s eyes, and readies himself for the talk.

“Cas really fucked up.”

His brother sighs and look up to the ceiling.

“I know.”

“What was he trying to say? Because I’m guessing there is a misunderstanding here.”

“Yes, there is. Should I tell you, or do you want to hear it from him?”

“Tell me yourself. I’m angry on da-dee’s behalf right now.”

“Okay. It’s really stupid, you have been warned.” He takes a big inspiration, before launching himself. “Apparently, da-dee is scared because Cas is thirteen, and –” he is using finger quotes “‘still a kid’, and da-dee’s son, so it’s going to be hard for him to be a father this young.  Moreover it isn’t a planned pregnancy and da-dee feels ‘old, broken and used’. So he’s obviously very nervous. And Cas wanted to tell him that if he really wasn’t feeling okay to have kids now, or even ever, he could get an abortion from a physician and Cas would help him get one as his alpha, and that they could never have kids if Dean didn’t want to. Instead what came out was ‘I could get you to have an abortion as your alpha’.”

“What? How could he possibly miss the mark like that?”

“Because he was distressed just thinking about Dean rejecting him, or about losing his pups. I think he sounded heartless because he was trying to distance himself from his feelings.”

Jimmy groans aloud. He knew it was something dumb like that.

“Okay, go coach him up on how to say what you just said to me, I’ll try to convince da-dee to give him a chance to explain himself.”

 

It takes a lot of _I swear it’s just a misunderstanding_ and _it will be alright if you both just talk without expecting the worst to happen_ before Dean is ready to let anyone other than Jimmy to enter the bathroom (which is now very warm, covered in bath towels and dirty clothes, making an emergency nest from whatever the omega could find).

Emmanuel and he stay right outside of the bathroom, keeping an eye on the troubled mates to make sure they don’t fail at communicating _again_. Castiel is standing just inside, probably wanting to let Dean have his space. But the omega is apparently imagining the worst thing possible if his face is anything to go by.

Jimmy really hopes they’ll stop being idiots soon because all this drama and stress hormones can’t be good for a fetus.

 _Shit_ , he is thinking like a stereotypical omega again. But this isn’t about him, so he focuses on his brother again. He can worry about his own hormonal urges later.

Castiel inhales deeply, before launching himself.

“I love you and part of me wants you barefoot and pregnant, but more than anything I want you to be happy. I know you didn’t choose to have us, and I don’t want to be like Michael who used you like that, so I’m ready to help you get an abortion if you want one because you’re more important than anything, even if the idea of anyone hurting my pup makes me want to scream and tear everything apart.”

He looks ready to have his heart torn out, strong yet resolved.

On the other side of the room, Dean is visibly flabbergast with his mouth hanging open.

“I –”

It takes him a few tries before he finds his voice again, clearly not prepared for what Cas told him.

“I want to keep my pups. I want to keep all the pups we could ever have together.” It’s like a weight is immediately lifted from Castiel’s shoulder. “But I’m scared because you’re thirteen, and I want you to have the time to be a teenager, not a teenage-father like I was. You should be enjoying junior high and high-school like those stupid teenagers on tv, not worrying about a pregnant mate and pups.”

“I want you, I just want to be the best alpha I can for you, and to take care of our family.”

Dean is crying now, but it doesn’t seem to be sadness. It’s more relief than anything.

“I love you too, baby alpha.”

Castiel looks like he has trouble restraining himself from moving. Dean extends his right hand towards him.

“Come here.”

Suddenly the dam’s been opened, and he’s rushing to his mate faster than either brothers have seen.

Castiel straddles Dean’s lap and cradles his head between his hands.

“I love you, I love you, I love you” They start franticly kissing each other, before hugging like their lives depend on it, staying silent, simply enjoying each other’s scent and warmth.

Emmanuel nudges his shoulder, whispering “I think they’re okay now, we should let them have some time.”

“Yeah.”

 

They have been settled on the couch reading for less than five minutes when Emmanuel sniffs they air.

He turn his head towards the hallway, sniffing again.

“Oh, come oooooon.”

“What?”

Then Jimmy hears it. Not quite silent moaning is coming from inside the house and _yep, that's dad I just heard_. He gets up and goes to put on his shoes and jacket.

“I don’t know about you but I’m not staying here listening to them”

“Me either. Do you want to go to Balthazar’s?”

“Anywhere away from here, please.”

 

Later that night, once the boys are back at home, they get pizza delivered because Dean is too tired to cook.

Receiving their six pizzas (because since they presented, the alphas of the house have been wolfing food down), they settle on the couch to eat while watching the news (a new couch, because the last one had stains that simply weren’t tolerable).

“By the way, I’m honestly happy for you two, but please refrain from having loud sex when we are in hearing distance. It was quite disturbing for us to smell and hear you from the living room.”

Dean and Castiel are furiously blushing, eyes locked on their pizza.

“Duly noted.”

Jimmy is snickering when something occurs to him. Something _big_ , even if it’s just semantics. He is scrunching his nose, before asking “So are we going to be uncles, or big brothers?

“Huuuuuh…”

Dean and Castiel look each other, then back at him, at loss for words. Emmanuel is the one to decide.

“Since we’re both legally of age, and they’re going to be our brother’s pups, I think we should be considered uncles. Moreover, they’re going to be genetically very close to us since we’re identical triplets.”

Jimmy muses the idea before agreeing. “Uncles it is, then.” And everyone goes back to eating and listening to the journalist talking about a sordid case. Some alpha who mated with five omegas, getting rid of every alpha and beta pregnancies and selling the omega a few days after they were born. He apparently got very rich.

As the journalist finishes explaining the legal technicalities of the case, and Dean mutes the television.

“Boys, there is something you need to understand, all _three_ of you.”

They all look up at him, gulping their current mouthful of pizza but not biting again.

“No matter what your father did, no matter how it came to happen,”

Dean is very serious compared to a few minutes earlier, and the triplets pick up on it, listening closely.

“You are the most beautiful thing that happened in my life, and I never regretted having you. Not for one second.”

Jimmy drops his pizza back in the carton and lurches at Dean, hugging him with everything he has. Because his dad noticed he was nervous about being a bad reminder of their alpha-father. Because his dad is awesome like that, and knows what to say when it’s needed.

Suddenly there is a heavy weight on his back, because Emmanuel and Castiel are hugging Dean too, the four of them making a giant, hormonal puppy-pile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know [Chase Holfelder](https://www.youtube.com/user/chaseholfelder)? He does great [music](https://youtu.be/Pg08Bu5TPIs) [cover](https://youtu.be/seVplxzM4qw) and [Major](https://youtu.be/M_PtnvVQhqA) [to](https://youtu.be/MCJh4a5iAqw) [minor](https://youtu.be/VmrhzGyW1Fo) [videos](https://youtu.be/280IZQ5oBx8). That's what I listen to when I write. Him, or [Sid Hille's 'Deep North : The Quiete Place'](http://www.allmusic.com/album/deep-north-the-quiet-place-mw0000594684).
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr http://theflyingdoe.tumblr.com/ if anyone is interested. Come say hi !


End file.
